Sakura's walk
by Ixcythan
Summary: Sakura was just taking a walk around Konoha when all of a sudden Naruto said Rocket.


Sakura's walk 

Summary: Sakura was taking her daily walk around Konoha and met up with some friends. They were all saying random things, so a confused Sakura goes around trying to figure out why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the anime/manga characters

This is only my second fanfic so please give me constructive criticism so I know how to make them better. Thanks in advance.

Pairings: none, this is only a friendship fanfic

Chapter one: Rocket?

Sakura was out for her morning walk. She saw Naruto walking home from, her guess, chouji▓s sleepover from the night before. She thought it would be rude not to say anything, so she decided to say hi.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Naruto looked up. He replied

"Rocket." Sakura looked behind her thinking there was a toy rocket behind her. She saw nothing and looked back at Naruto.

"Rocket?" she replied.

Naruto just said, "Rocket."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. Then walked away.

_Rocket?_

Then she saw Sasuke.

_OH SASUKE!_ "Sasuke! It's nice to see you! Do you mind if I walk with you?" asked Sakura.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"You don't mind?" questioned Sakura.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"YAY! Anyway, Naruto won't quit saying rocket, do you know why?"

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Do you even think it's weird?" asked Sakura

"No" Sasuke replied.

"Why do you keep saying no?" asked Sakura

"No" Is all that Sasuke said.

Even though Sasuke was talking to her, Sakura still got creeped out and decided to leave.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura said "

"No" is how he replied.

_Rocket then No? What is up with those guys?_

She then saw Shikamaru and Kiba starring at the clouds and so she decided to take a break and talk to them.

_I doubt Shikamaru and kiba will be weird. Well, I hope they won't be. If they start saying rocket I'm going to slug THEM!_

Inner Sakura: CHA! THEY BETTER BE NORMAL!

"Hey Shika and Kiba!" Sakura yelled

Shikamaru groaned. So did Kiba.

Thank god, they ARE normal Then all of a sudden...

"HIT IT!" yelled Kiba.  
"I'm going to make you bend and break. It sent you to me without wings. Say a prayer but let the good times roll. In case God doesn't show let the good times roll." (For credits it's thnks fr th mmrs by Fall out boy) Sang Shikamaru.

Sakura started to walk away, because she was starting to get scared.

Behind her she could still here him singing. "And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life. Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys."

She decided to look back and got creeped out again when she saw Kiba playing a guitar that appeared out of thin air.

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter" sang Shikamaru.

_Hes getting annoying._

Inner Sakura: IF HE DOESN'T SHUT HIS MOUTH I AM GOING TO GO AND PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE UNTIL HE DOES SHUT UP!

Then when she far enough from the music and singing to where she couldn't hear it she saw Shino. Of course he was Normal, and if he wasn't he wouldn't even talk. So she thought saying a mere Hi, would be harmless.

"Hey, Shino!" Sakura said.

"_Why did she have to talk?"_ Shino thought to himself then...

"Bee-Chan!" yelled Shino! "I MISS YOU BEE-CHAN!" Shino dropped to the ground crying, well, fake crying. "I LOVE YOU BEE-CHAN! BEE-CHAN!"

By now, Sakura had gone FAR away from Shino. She saw Neji. She decided not to risk anything by saying Hi and walked past him and everyone else she saw.

Then she saw Chouji was talking a walk.

"Hey Sakura!" he said.

_Finally, someone normal!_

"Oh, Chouji thank god your normal." said Sakura

"Why do you say that?" asked Chouji

"Well everyone is acting so weird, Like Naruto keeps saying rocket, Sasuke won't quit replying everything I say with "no" and Shikamaru and kiba think that their Fall out boy." replied Sakura

"Oh, see that's why I'm out," replied Chouji

"What do you mean" Sakura questioned

"Well, at my party we played truth or dare and the dare was that when ever somebody talked Naruto had to say rocket, Sasuke had to say no, Shikamaru had to sing Thnks fr th mmrs while Kiba played the guitar, Neji had to do the disco Shino had to rant on about his love for bee-Chan and Lee had to do the bunny hop. Sakura understood why they were acting like this but wondered why they would pick such weird things for each other.

"Why did they pick these things though?" asked Sakura

"Ino made them up, and well, we all thought it would be funny see each other do these things." replied Chouji.

Later on Sakura saw Ino.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Ino

All Sakura did was sweat drop. ( oh and of course glare and call her Ino-pig, but that's for another story)


End file.
